


Model Citzens: Unmasked Tumblr Prompts

by depressed-sock (jinxedragon)



Category: Model Citizens: Unmasked (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Romance, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxedragon/pseuds/depressed-sock
Summary: Multiple prompts from my Tumblr account depressed-sock





	Model Citzens: Unmasked Tumblr Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> dorkus-maximus: Hey there! If you're still taking requests... would you mind writing some ❤️Finley/MC? Like the two of them lying in cuddle and talking or whatever floats your boat! I hope you have a wonderful day!
> 
> -Model citizens: Finley/MC Cuddle time!  
> I hope you like it!!!

 You hesitate in the doorway leading towards Finley’s living room. This isn’t your first time here but everything feels different, it feels right. You shake your head a small smile making its way onto your face just before a yawn overcomes you.

 “You can use the bed if you want,” Finley says pausing from typing on their laptop to look at you over the top of a pair of glasses.  They look as tired as you feel, slumped into their couch, laptop on their lap, and dark circles under their eyes.

 “That might be a good idea…if you join me,” you walk over and flop next to them on the couch, leaning close as they let out a chuckle. “I know you’ve slept less than me this past week.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” only to let out another laugh when you look at them with a look of complete disbelief. “Okay maybe in a bit.” You make a happy noise in response, closing your eyes and leaning your head on their shoulder.

For a few quiet minutes all that fills the air is the sound of typing and breathing. It feels like forever since you’ve been able to relax like this. It feels even longer since you and Fin have had any time together. Life just seems to get crazier as time goes on, but here and now that doesn’t matter.

“I didn’t know you wore glasses,” you mumble against their shoulder.

“I’m supposed too but I usually forget to wear them,” they say before shutting down their laptop, leaning forward to place it on the coffee table. You make a noise of distress as they move and you fall behind their back quickly wrapping your arms around their middle. “I thought we were going to bed?” they laugh, the rumble in their chest making you pull closer.

“emmm, too tired now…” you mumble, “Took too long, now you’re a body pillow..,” you move your legs up onto the couch, tightening your arms. Finely lets out an amused huff before moving your arms and sliding fully onto the couch facing you. You open your eyes and Finely’s soft smile makes your heart jump.

You lean your forehead against theirs, closing your eyes as soft smile of your own makes its way onto your face.

“This couch is really too small for both of us,” Finely says shifting slightly just before they fall off dragging you with them. You yelp, than laughter fills the air. Finely lays below you, their hand covering their eyes, and your face buried into the crook of their neck.

 “Yeah alright, Bed is a better idea,” You concede.


End file.
